


Look At Me, Please.

by baekedchichen



Series: EXO PIC FIC [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post KaiStal AU, Unrequited Love, baek is a side character, sassybaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedchichen/pseuds/baekedchichen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe one day, you'll finally look at me the way I want you to.<br/>Maybe one day, you'll actually see me.<br/>Maybe one day, the day that I won't be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me, Please.

**Author's Note:**

> EXO PICFIC is a new series where I write a one shot inspired from a picture. Of course, the first will be my ultimate ship THAT I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT IT HAS SUNK MOTHERFUCKING KAI TO THE SOO I WILL DIE WITH THIS.
> 
> comments welcome!

_**Maybe one day, you'll finally look at me the way I want you to.** _

 

Kyungsoo knew the day he walked into that practice room to introduce himself as one of the twelve members scheduled to be the upcoming SM boy group that he was going to see one of the guys a little bit differently. Said guy was young, but not that young, only a year younger. Said guy was tall, but not that tall, only towering a head above his own petite size. Said guy was handsome, and damn his smile shone as bright as the sun. 

 

Said guy was also childish and immature, always pestering him to watch Pororo with him. Said guy was also negligent, making Kyungsoo wake up at odd hours of the day to feed him so he doesn't collapse. Said guy was also clumsy, falling and hurting his back as if it was his job, making Kyungsoo tend to his wounds and their shared room smelling more like a chinese pharmacy than a dorm.

 

Kyungsoo always looked at him with kind eyes and an easy smile, wordlessly complying to his every request. Jongin did not realise the facade the older boy was putting on, a look of longing and defeat, that his feelings would never be realised and his wishes never fulfilled. 

 

 

_**Maybe one day, you'll actually see me.** _

 

"Stop staring at him, your eyes are boring holes into his face already."

 

"What?"

 

"Don't think I don't know what you're thinking about and how you've fallen for him."

 

"Pardon?"

 

"Pretty much the whole group knows already, I wonder if he's dense as a rock to not realise your undying love for him."

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"Maybe because he's straight? Heard he's dating Krystal."

 

"Krystal? You mean Soojung?"

 

"Yup. The one you sang Goodbye Summer with. The one he shot Pink Tape with."

 

"Ah..."

 

"Are you serious? All you can say is 'Ah'? Are you dumb?" 

 

"It's okay. It's alright with me."

 

"Now I'm just talking to two rocks. Thank you Lord for blessing me with such group mates. Great."

 

 

_**Maybe one day, the day that I won't be there.** _

 

Jongin stumbled into the dorm room with a limp. The obvious pain shot up in his back, making him let out an involuntary groan. Expecting to see a lump on the bed nearer to the door, he only found pressed sheets and everything stowed properly in their rightful places. A sense of panic waved through Jongin as he looked around the dorm.

 

"Looking for Kyungsoo? Don't bother, he's flying early to China to join the M members, you know, to cover..." Jongin understood, albeit not getting used to. Since the leave of several members, Kyungsoo has been covering for them. So it was normal for Kyungsoo to fly a little more than the other K members. Sometimes Baekhyun join in too, but Kyungsoo had the better pronunciation after all. 

 

Baekhyun looked at the 'dumbshit' that was at the table eating an apple (almost rotting, but he was too sleepy to notice and Baekhyun also did not want to tell him). He looked rather pitiful compared to when Kyungsoo was home, either cooking him instant ramen or even a legitimate meal to feed his growing baby. They were almost gag-worthy but it's a pity that Jongin would never see Kyungsoo in such a way, with his eyes so blind for Soojung.

 

The next time Jongin saw Kyungsoo was only a week after, when they were flying off to Jakarta for their concert. Jongin was still in a wheelchair. The absence Jongin felt was immediately replaced with warmth as Kyungsoo was back to catering to Jongin's every need, especially now that he was wheelchair-bound. 

 

Kyungsoo knew that the younger did not get injured from dancing too hard or meeting the ground randomly like before. He knew that he injured himself once again while skiing with his girlfriend. He knew that the show-off personality of his would get the better of him. He knew that the younger would never do the same for him.

 

He placed his hand on the younger's neck to give it a gentle squeeze as he complained it was sore. He blinked the welling tears away and gave a light laugh.

 

"Don't be so dramatic, it isn't that bad."

 

_**Maybe one day, I'll be worthy for you.** _


End file.
